Duapuluh Sembilan Hari
by kiriohisagi
Summary: Mungkin ulang tahun kali ini adalah ulang tahun paling spesial dalam hidup Aomine. Atau mungkin tidak?–AoKaga. Birthday fic for Aomine!


Summary : Mungkin ulang tahun kali ini adalah ulang tahun paling spesial dalam hidup Aomine. Atau mungkin tidak?–AoKaga. Birthday fic for Aomine!

Disclaimer : Nothing Mine. Kuroko no Basuke is definitely Tadatoshi Fujimaki's.

A/N : Happy Birthday Aomine Daiki! Thanks for being born to Kurobasu word and being one hell of the sexiest tan-guy I ever know

Warning : Self Edited. Male x Male. Rated T for swearing and some inappropriate words. OOC-ness. fluffiness/sweetness overload. I catch diabetes writing this fic. Oh Im so weaaaaak *squeal*

.

**Duapuluh Sembilan Hari**

**by kiriohisagi**

.

Yang dilihat Aomine pertama kali ketika dia bangun adalah langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih gading. Aomine mengerjapkan mata, _loading_ sejenak selama lima menit sampai akhirnya dia sadar kalau dia terbangun di kamar Kagami.

Di ranjang Kagami lebih tepatnya.

_Besok hari Sabtu kan? Jangan pulang dulu, temani aku seharian._

Aomine menyeringai, kelewat senang ketika mengingat kata-kata Kagami kemarin malam sebelum mereka jatuh tertidur pasca _one-on-one _yang sangat_ intense_. Poinnya adalah, sekarang hari Sabtu tanggal 31 Agustus.

Ulang tahun Aomine.

Dan kalau pacarmu menyuruhmu menemaninya seharian di hari ulang tahunmu, apalagi kalau bukan merencanakan sesuatu? Dua tahun pacaran, baru tahun ini Kagami mengajaknya keluar waktu ulang tahun. Tahun sebelumnya mereka selalu sibuk dengan pertandingan basket, sampai tidak ada waktu merayakan ulang tahun masing-masing kecuali malam hari.

Aomine cengar-cengir diatas kasur, tidak peduli dia telanjang tanpa sehelai pakaianpun. Tidak peduli bau ayam teriyaki mulai meyambangi hidungnya. Tidak peduli suara seksi Kagami memanggilnya dari dapur—t unggu, yang terakhir dia peduli. Jadi dengan tergesa, dia memakai _boxer_ dan kaus sekenanya. Aomine menguap lagi satu kali sebelum dia berjalan menuju dapur mini dimana Kagami sedang membelakanginya.

"Tadi manggil?" tanya Aomine, bermaksud memeluk Kagami dari belakang tapi tidak jadi begitu melihat tangan Kagami sibuk dengan wajan. Tidak mau mengambil resiko digaplok, Aomine duduk di meja sambil memandangi Kagami.

"Iya. Sarapan dulu, mandi, terus berangkat." Kata Kagami, masih membelakanginya. Membuat Aomine menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Memangnya kemana?"

"Nanti juga tahu." Dan Aomine langsung mendengus mendengar jawaban singkat-singkat Kagami.

Memang, tipe pacaran mereka bukan yang _lovey-dovey, _romantic, dan penuh kata-kata cinta tiap hari. Kalau boleh Aomine bilang, sebenarnya malah tidak beda jauh dengan sebelum mereka pacaran. Mereka masih _one-on-one_ di Lapangan tiap Jumat sore dan baru berhenti kalau kaki mereka sudah tidak kuat lagi. Mereka masih saling memanggil nama masing-masing dengan 'Ahomine' atau 'Bakagami'. Mereka bahkan masih sering memaki dan bertengkar satu sama lain. Yang membedakan cuma kadang-kadang ciuman, kadang-kadang _having sex_, dan kadang-kadang bilang _I love You_. Yang terakhir malah hampir tidak pernah.

"Nih," Kagami meletakkan satu piring Ayam Teriyaki tepat di depan Aomine, membuat mata Aomine berbinar—karena sumpah, terlihat sangat enak.

"_Thanks_." Aomine nyengir, membuat Kagami di depannya juga tersenyum.

"_Don't mind it_. Cepat habiskan, mandi, lalu berangkat. Oke?"

"Berangkat kemana sih?" Aomine bertanya lagi, menatap Kagami dengan mulut sudah penuh dengan teriyaki. Tapi yang Kagami lakukan malah mengangkat satu alis cabangnya sambil tersenyum misterius. Membuat Aomine mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

Mereka berangkat dengan kereta, duduk berdampingan sambil sesekali ketiduran dengan bahu bersentuhan. Sampai akhirnya kereta sampai di sebuah stasiun dan Kagami menarik tangan Aomine untuk buru-buru keluar.

Ketika Aomine melihat jam tangannya, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Dia tidak tahu kemana Kagami akan membawanya. Tapi genggaman tangan Kagami sekarang, langkahnya yang buru-buru, dan gerutuannya tentang andai saja Aomine bisa bangun lebih pagi, membuat Aomine tersenyum dan percaya bahwa kemanapun tujuan mereka, Kagami pasti sudah memikirkannya.

Tapi ketika akhirnya Kagami membawanya ke sebuah Stadion tempat Winter Cup berlangsung beberapa bulan lalu, Aomine mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hari ini ada pertandingan?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Semakin tidak mengerti ketika Kagami menggeleng dan mengajaknya masuk lewat pintu belakang.

Mereka mengendap-endap seperti pencuri sampai ke sebuah Arena yang tidak asing bagi Aomine. Arena pertandingan yang kosong melompong tanpa seorangpun kecuali mereka berdua. Mata Aomine refleks memandang ke sebuah titik di dekat ring.

"Ingat apa yang terjadi disini dua tahun lalu?" suara Kagami terdengar di samping Aomine. Alih-alih mengangguk, Aomine malah menutup matanya. Menghela nafas, ingin merasakan atmosfer itu sekali lagi.

.

_Suara penonton terdengar memekakkan, stadion penuh dengan terakan-teriakan yang tidak bisa Aomine dengarkan. Telinga Aomine berdenging, matanya perih, dadanya sesak karena suatu perasaan yang membuncah tidak terelakkan. Dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun, melihat apapun, kecuali semua lawannya di dalam Lapangan._

_Itu adalah setengah menit terakhir pertandingan Touou Acaemy vs Seirin di putaran awal Winter Cup dengan skor 97-98. Aomine tahu dia unggul dari lawannya, tapi itu adalah pertandingan pertamanya setelah sekian tahun ketika dia tidak tahu siapa yang akan jadi pemenang. Dia, atau Tim lawan._

_Bau keringat bercampur dengan nafasnya yang menderu. Aomine Daiki tersenyum menakutkan. Sekali lagi dia maju, berhadapan dengan Ace Tim lawan yang hampir enam puluh menit ini selalu menghadangnya tanpa takut._

_Kagami Taiga._

_Aomine menatap laki-laki itu tepat dimatanya. Mata yang haus akan kemenangan, mata yang Aomine inginkan sebagai lawan._

_Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari hari itu. Ketika Aomine berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan Kagami Taiga dan sekali lagi menjebol ringnya. 97-100. Aomine menang. Tapi lima belas detik tersisa._

_Sembilan detik. Tujuh Detik._

_Aomine tersenyum. Dia menang. Tidak ada waktu lagi bagi macan itu untuk melawannya. Tapi Aomine lupa, kalau lawannya bukan lawan biasa. Selama masih ada waktu, dia tidak akan menyerah. Dia akan melawan, terus berusaha, tanpa kenal rasa takut._

_Saat Kagami Taiga melompat untuk menyerang ringnya, jantung Aomine serasa berhenti. Lompatan itu begitu tinggi, menakutkan, membuat Aomine refleks menjulurkan tangan untuk mempertahankan ringnya setinggi yang dia bisa. Sedikit lagi Aomine bisa meraihnya, tapi Kagami Taiga malah mengoper bola ke bawah._

_Aomine tertipu. 99-100. Tersisa lima detik lagi. Dan Kagami Taiga bergerak bagai macan yang siap menerkamnya. Aomine sekali lagi melompat, tidak mengijinkan dirinya untuk kalah. Aomine ingat dia sudah melompat setinggi kakinya mengijinkan. Tapi macan di depannya melompat lebih tinggi lagi._

_101-100. Seirin menang. Kagami Taiga menang._

_Dan itu adalah lima detik paling panjang dalam hidup Aomine._

_Lima detik ketika dia menyadari, bahwa dia menemukan orang yang selama ini dia cari._

.

Aomine membuka matanya, lalu dia tersenyum menatap Kagami disampingnya.

"Dua tahun lalu, huh?" tanya Aomine yang dijawab Kagami dengan anggukan. Tanpa suara dia menarik Aomine dan mengajaknya duduk di tengah-tengah lapangan.

"Ditempat ini dua tahun lalu kau jatuh cinta padaku." Kagami nyengir tidak tahu malu, membuat Aomine mendengus. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi memang ada benarnya. Itu adalah awal ketika Aomine mulai sering mengajak Kagami menghabiskan waktu berdua setiap hari Jumat di sebuah Lapangan dekat sekolah Aomine. Awal ketika Aomine sadar dia membutuhkan Kagami.

Awal dari semuanya.

"Siap ke pemberhentian selanjutnya?"

"Hah, ada lagi?" Aomine menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Iyalah, bodoh. Kau pikir aku memintamu menemaniku seharian cuma untuk kesini?"

Kadang Aomine khawatir kalau bibirnya suatu saat tidak bisa lagi nyengir karena kebanyakan nyengir waktu masa mudanya. Kalaupun suatu saat nanti kejadian, itu pasti salah Kagami.

.

Aomine tertawa ketika Kagami mengajaknya ke Maji Burger cabang terjauh di daerah mereka. Dengan sikap sok angkuh, Kagami duduk di salah satu sudut tempat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dua tahun lalu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kita jarang ke sini kan?" tanya Kagami. Aomine mengangguk sambil menyeringai.

Oh, dia ingat yang satu itu. Ketika Aomine dan Kagami saling berlomba lari dua kilometer dari Lapangan tempat mereka latihan sampai ke Maji Burger cabang terjauh ini.

.

"_Aku menang!" Kagami berteriak, terengah-engah dengan peluh membasahi jidat ketika dia membuka pintu Restoran Siap Saji Maji Burger. Hampir semua pengunjung menatapnya dengan wajah heran. Tapi Kagami tidak peduli, dia berjalan ke sebuah sudut dan duduk dengan angkuh. Menunggu Aomine yang sampai di tempat yang sama beberapa detik setelahnya._

_Kagami menatap Aomine dengan tatapan mengejek, membuat Aomine mendecakkan lidahnya._

"_Kau tahu tadi tali sepatuku le—cih, oke kau menang." Aomine menyerah. Dia menghempaskan pantatnya ke tempat duduk di depan Kagami dengan muka tertekuk. Sama sekali tidak senang dengan kekalahannya._

"_Jadi apa maumu?" tanya Aomine, membuat cengiran Kagami berkali lipat lebih lebar dari sebelumnya._

"_Traktir _Cheeseburger_, lah. Apalagi?"_

_Aomine menepuk jidatnya sendiri, harusnya dia tahu apa keinginan Kagami. Aomine merogoh dompet dengan muka sayang, menahan setengah mati keinginannya untuk mengelus uang bulanannya, lalu menatap Kagami setegah memohon._

"_Jangan sekali-sekali meremehkan orang yang lebih tua darimu, Ahomine." Katanya._

"_Yeah, kau cuma duapuluh sembilan hari lebih tua, dan lagakmu sudah selangit."_

_Kagami tertawa-tawa. Dan Aomine langsung tahu dia benar-benar harus merelakan uangnya. Jadi mereka memesan burger dan memakannya sambil melanjutkan berbicara. Entah tertawa, entah saling memaki, bertukar info tentang NBA, saling curi kentang goreng, dan hal tidak penting lainnya. Sampai kemudian Kagami sadar, seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka._

_Segerombol gadis yang memakai seragam Touou Academy lebih tepatnya._

"_Kenalanmu?" tanya Kagami, setengah berbisik pada Aomine yang memakan _Teriyaki Burger_ nya. Aomine menatap gerombolan gadis itu sebentar, kemudian menggeleng._

"_Tidak."_

"_Tapi daritadi dia melihat ke arahmu." Kata Kagami lagi._

"_Penggemarku mungkin?" Aomine balik bertanya, membuat Kagami berpura-pura ingin muntah._

"_Kau? Punya penggemar? Cowok tidak pedulian yang kerjanya bolos sekolah ini?"_

"_Terima kenyataan, Kagami. _I'm popular_. _AndI'm sexy as Hell_." Aomine menjilat bibirnya seduktif, membuat bulu kuduk Kagami meremang. Aomine sempat tergelak sesaat melihat ekspresi Kagami. _

"_Bercanda." Tambah Aomine kemudian. "Maksudku, popular nya benar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kadang-kadang banyak surat masuk ke kotak sepatuku. Atau pulang sekolah satu atau dua orang mengajakku kencan."_

"_Serius?" tanya Kagami, tidak percaya. Aomine menggumam, lalu mengambil _Teriyaki Burger_ keempatnya. "Tapi—" Kagami terdiam sebentar untuk menoleh ke arah gerombolan siswi yang sepertinya mulai bergosip panas. "—mereka melihatmu dengan tampang jijik, _as you know_. Bukan memuja."_

"_Oh, sudah menyebar kali rumornya." Aomine menjawab santai. Kagami menggeleng tidak mengerti. "Jadi kemarin aku bilang pada satu orang yang mengajakku kencan kalau aku _gay_."_

BUAHH!

_Sukses menyembur. Colla yang diminum Kagami sukses menyembur. Kagami mengedipkan kedua matanya sambil menatap Aomine tidak percaya._

"_Bercanda?" tanya Kagami setengah berbisik, Aomine menggeleng. "Jadi kau gay?" tanyanya lagi, nada Kagami berubah horror, wajahnya pucat._

"_Tidak juga sih, dada Mai-chan masih seindah biasanya."_

"Hah?_" Kagami menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf. "Apa maksudmu sih?"_

"_Ssssst." Aomine mendesis. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya jadi popular. Kadang kau butuh satu rumor untuk membuat cewek-cewek di sekitarmu berhenti mengikutimu. Karena itu annoying."_

"_Dan kau bilang dirimu gay? _Seriously_, tidak ada ide yang lebih buruk?" tanya Kagami sarkastis. Aomine tertawa._

"_Yang terpikir cuma itu." Kata Aomine, lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan sisa colla di sudut bibir Kagami. "Dan mereka pasti menyangka kita sedang pacaran atau apa. Ya kan, sayang?" Aomine sengaja mengeraskan tiga kata terakhirnya, membuat segerombolan gadis itu kaget dan kemudian berbisik-bisik lagi. Aomine setengah mati menahan tawanya._

"_The Hell, Aomine." Kagami menepis tangan Aomine. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau seumur hidup kau menjomblo."_

_Itu adalah ketika Aomine sadar, kalau dia tidak peduli menjomblo seumur hidup asal Kagami bersamanya._

_._

"Pemberhentian selanjutnya?" tanya Kagami setelah menyelesaikan potongan burger terakhirnya. Aomine terkekeh, pada akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu makan siang disini. Aomine melihat jam tangannya, dan melihat angkat 12.30 disana.

"Oke. Boleh kutebak setelah ini kita kemana?"

"Silahkan."

"Ke _Playground_ disamping TK ku dulu?"

Kagami tersenyum.

"Bingo."

.

_Ada saatnya ketika lapangan tempat Aomine dan Kagami biasa _one-on-one_ dipakai oleh sekelompok orang berbadan besar-besar untuk bermain streetball. Kalau sudah begitu mereka biasanya berjalan-jalan dan mengobrol banyak hal sampai hari menjelang sore. Sampai kemudian mereka menemukan sebuah taman bermain disamping TK Aomine dulu. Tempat anak-anak berumur 5 tahun menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bermain-main._

_Awalnya Aomine dan Kagami melihat mereka bermain pasir-pasiran, bermain kejar bayangan, dan permainan anak kecil lainnya. Tapi ketika salah satu anak laki-laki itu membawa bola basket, Aomine tidak tahan untuk mengajari mereka bermain basket. Ada enam orang totalnya._

"_Kak Daiki keren sekali." Kata salah satu dari mereka. Aomine nyengir bangga lalu mengacak rambut para calon penerusnya satu-satu._

"_Kak Taiga juga." Si rambut keriting menimpali. Kagami ikutan tersenyum lalu berkata kalau suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan menjadi seperti Kagami dan Aomine. Keenam anak kecil itu mengangguk, begitu menggemaskan, sampai Kagami tidak tahan untuk membawakan mereka makanan setiap kali Kagami dan Aomine punya kesempatan untuk mengajari mereka lagi minggu selanjutnya._

_Mereka berenam membuat janji, kalau mereka nanti sudah SMP, mereka akan satu sekolah dan tergabung dalam satu tim basket yang sama. Kagami mengangguk, dan Aomine mengangat jempolnya._

"_Aku tunggu enam tahun lagi sampai kalian bisa mengalahkanku dan Taiga, oke?"_

"_Oke." Jawab salah satu diantara mereka. "Kak Daiki siap-siap saja. Jangan keburu tua dulu sebelum kami mengalahkan kalian."_

_Kagami tertawa tergelak sambil menunjuk Aomine. "Mukamu memang muka tua." Ledeknya._

"_Kalian masih tetap sama-sama kan, enam tahun lagi?" anak dengan rambut kecoklatan menatap Kagami dan Aomine bergantian, membuat Kagami berhenti tertawa. Disusul teman-temannya yang mengangguk dengan mata berbinar. Aomine dan Kagami saling menatap bergantian, kemudian Aomine tersenyum._

"_Yeah." Katanya. "Lagipula hidup tanpa si bodoh ini pasti akan membosankan." Aomine mengacak rambut Kagami._

_Lima belas menit kemudian, ketika keenam anak itu sibuk men_dribble_ bola, Aomine dan Kagami duduk berdua dikejauhan. Aomine menatap Kagami sesekali, kemudian menghela nafas._

"_Waktu aku bilang hidup tanpamu akan membosankan, aku serius, kau tahu?" tanya Aomine, kelingkingnya tanpa sengaja menyentuh kelingking Kagami. Ada suatu sengatan listrik yang membuat perutnya mual._

"_Aku tahu." Jawab Kagami._

_Dan saat itu adalah saat ketika Aomine sadar, dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup di masa depan tanpa Kagami._

_._

"Dan mereka sudah SD kan sekarang?" tanya Aomine, duduk di ayunan samping Kagami.

Kagami mengangguk. "Sudah lama kita tidak kesini. Kadang aku kangen dengan mereka." Katanya.

"Gampang." Aomine menjentikkan jarinya, membuat Kagami enoleh kearahnya. "Nanti kalau kita sudah menikah, kita buat anak yang banyak sampai bisa dibuat tim basket seperti mereka." Kata Aomine santai, membuat Kagami lagi-lagi tertawa. Tapi kemudian tawanya reda, berganti dengan senyum lembut yang selalu Aomine suka dan membuat dadanya berhenti sejenak.

"Menikah, huh?" tanya Kagami.

"Yeah." Aomine ikut tersenyum. "Tapi tunggu sampai aku punya uang, aku akan beli cincin dan melamarmu dengan romantis. Siap-siap saja."

"Terserah kau saja lah." Kagami tergelak. "Tempat selanjutnya?" tanya Kagami, lalu berdiri.

"Aku tahu. Lapangan tempat kita jadian kan, _baby_?" Aomine memeluk pinggang Kagami gemas, membuat Kagami berkelit sambil bergidik.

"_God_, jangan memanggilku _baby_. Aku lebih tua darimu."

Aomine menggerutu. Lagi-lagi soal umur.

.

_Harusnya itu menjadi hari Jumat biasa mereka. Bermain _one-on-one_ di Lapangan sampai sore, bicara panjang lebar sampai matahari tenggelam, makan malam di Maji Burger, lalu pulang kerumah masing-masing._

_Tapi hari itu, sayangnya bukan hari Jumat biasa._

_Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam sore waktu mereka memutuskan berhenti bermain. Kagami meminta ijin kebelakang dan meninggalkan Aomine sendiri sambil memijat betisnya yang sempat kram. Ketika itulah Aomine iseng dan membuka-buka ponsel Kagami hanya untuk menemukan puluhan email dari Himuro Tatsuya._

_Aomine tahu siapa itu._

_Yang Aomine tidak tahu adalah, dia bisa begitu marah ketika Kagami kembali._

"_Penting sekali kau emailan dengan Himuro cuma untuk membicarakan menu sarapan." Sindir Aomine._

"_Kau buka ponselku?" Kagami menaikkan alisnya._

"_Kalau iya?" Aomine menantang._

_Kagami menatap Aomine tidak percaya, lalu menghela nafasnya. "Itu privasiku, Aomine. Lain kali kalau kau memang ingin pinjam, ijin dulu padaku."_

"_Supaya kau bisa menghapus pesan mesramu dengan Himuro sebelumnya?"_

"God_." Kagami mulai habis kemudian dia sadar kalau dia ikut-ikutan emosi, semuanya akan berantahkan. Dan Kagami tidak mau itu terjadi._

_Sejak siang di Taman Bermain itu, hubungannya dengan Aomine memang agak aneh. Awalnya Kagami agak kaget ketika Aomine menggenggam tangannya ketika mereka menghabiskan akhir pekan menonton film horror di Apartemen Kagami. Tapi kemudian Kagami membiarkannya, tidak berkomentar apapun malah. Karena pertama, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dan kedua, Kagami sama sekali tidak keberatan._

_Atau ketika Aomine meminjam pahanya untuk tidur, atau ketika Aomine membelai rambutnya sayang, atau ketika Aomine memeluknya dari belakang ketika dia terlambat muncul di Lapangan._

_Hanya orang yang benar-benar bodoh yang tidak mengerti sinyal semacam itu. Dan Kagami tidak termasuk orang yang BENAR-BENAR bodoh._

"_Aku dan dia cuma saudara, Aomine." Kata Kagami, mengelus punggung Aomine mencoba menenangkannya._

"_Yeah, tentu saja." Aomine mendengus, nadanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa percaya. "Dia yang memberimu cincin yang sekarang kau kalungkan di leher itu kan? Cuma dengan cincin kau sudah tergoda, hah?"_

_Kagami terdiam. Aomine sudah kelewatan._

"_Jangan menjelek-jelekkan Tatsuya." Desis Kagami membuat Aomine tertawa. Aomine tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Dia hanya merasa marah tanpa alasan. Dan sekarang Kagami membela tahi lalat itu. Bagus._

"_You bitch. Jangan-jangan kau malah sudah tidur dengannya." Tambah Aomine, semakin menjadi-jadi._

_Itu, dan Kagami tidak bisa menahan diri lagi._

"_Pengecut." Umpatnya. Kagami sudah ingin memaki Aomine dengan berbagai umpatan lainnya yang dia tahu. Tetapi ketika bertatapan mata dengan Aomine, alih-alih mengumpat, Kagami tidak bisa berbicara sepatah katapun._

_Dan Kagami meninggalkan Aomine._

_Itu adalah ketika Aomine sadar kalau dirinya adalah laki-laki terbrengsek di dunia._

_._

"Kalau aku bisa mengulang waktu, Kagami, hari itu aku tidak akan membuka ponselmu." Kata Aomine sambil mendribble bola dan mengoper ke Kagami. Dia sendiri berlari ke arah ring sebelum kemudian Kagami mengoper padanya kembali.

Hari sudah sore, matahari sudah akan tenggelam.

"Tapi sayangnya waktu tidak bisa diulang." Kagami terkekeh. Menerima operan bola dari Aomine setelah Aomine memasukkannya ke gawang. "Yak, pemanasan selesai. Ayo _one-on-one_."

"_Bring it on_." Aomine menyeringai.

Kagami bersiap dan mereka berdua melesat seperti angin. Memasuki dunia dimana merekalah satu-satunya penghuni di sana. Dunia yang hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Waktu itu juga pukul enam sore kan?" tanya Kagami di sela-sela berlari.

.

_Selama duabelas hari Aomine tidak bertemu Kagami. Selama dua belas hari juga Aomine melihat Kagami men_dribble_ bola sendirian di Lapangan yang tidak pernah Aomine singgahi. Aomine hanya melihat Kagami dikejauhan sampai puas, kemudian pulang. Kadang Aomine ingin menyudahi keras kepalanya dan berlari untuk memeluk Kagami. Meminta maaf padanya. Bilang padanya kalau Aomine ingin dia. Tapi rasa malu karena kebrengsekannya menghalangi._

_Itu yang membuat Aomine merasa tidak perlu lagi melihat Kagami di hari ketiga belas. Mungkin sudah saatnya Aomine lepas dari perasaan aneh yang membuatnya jadi gila sejak dia mengenal Kagami._

_Tapi kaki sialannya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama._

_Saat itu pukul enam sore ketika Aomine pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju lapangan tempat dia dan Kagami biasa bermain. Aomine berjanji dalam hati kalau itu yang terakhir. Setelah ini dia akan fokus menata perasaannya dan baru akan bertemu dengan Kagami setelah semuanya beres._

_Tapi yang dilihatnya di Lapangan, bukanlah Kagami yang sendirian men_dribble_ bola seperti hari yang sudah-sudah. Melainkan segerombolan orang yang biasanya berain _streetball_ sedang memukuli Kagami yang tersungkur di tanah._

_Wajah Kagami bersimbah darah, membuat rahang Aomine mengeras dan matanya perih karena melebar tanpa bisa berkedip._

"_BRENGSEK!" Aomine memaki, berlari dan menendang orang pertama yang dia tahu. Orang bertubuh bongsor itu tersungkur, membuat teman-temannya mendecih dan menatap Aomine benci. Dan semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Ketika Aomine sadar, sebuah pukulan sudah mendarah di pipinya. Aomine sudah akan menendang mereka balik ketika sebuah tangan menahannya._

_Itu tangan Kagami._

"_Kumohon jangan melawan mereka, atau kita tidak pernah bisa bertanding basket lagi." Kata Kagami memohon. Aomine mematung._

Seorang pemain basket akan di_banned_ dari pertandingan basket jika mereka ketahuan pernah terlibat dalam suatu tindak kekerasan, tindak pidana, atau tindak asusila.

_Gerombolan _streetballer_ itu tertawa._

"_Oh, jadi kalian pemain basket, ha? Pantas si merah dari tadi tidak melawan."_

_Dan BUAKK._

_Satu pukulan mendarat di perut Aomine, membuat Aomine terbatuk._

_Benar, Aomine ingat yang satu itu. Dia tidak boleh melawan atau dunianya terenggut darinya. Tapi disisi lain, dia ingin melindungi Kagami. Dia tidak ingin brengsek-brengsek ini melukai Kagami. Karena Kagami sama pentingnya dengan Basket. Karena Kagami yang mengembalikan Basket ke dunianya._

"_Kalian mau buat kesepakatan?" Kata Aomine akhirnya, membuat salah satu dari _streetballer_ bersiul. Kagami mencengkeram lengan Aomine, mencoba bilang tidak usah sok pahlawan. Tapi Aomine tidak mengindahkan keduanya._

_Aomine meludah untuk brengsek-brengsek itu._

"_Aku berikan badanku untuk kalian pukuli. Terserah mau kalian apakan. Tapi lepaskan dia." Aomine mengedik ke arah Kagami yang melebarkan matanya marah, tidak setuju. Tapi Kagami sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi._

"_SHIT AOMINE! JANGAN BERANI-BERANI!" Kagami berteriak, matanya merah campuran antara frustasi dan ingin menangis_

"_Oho, persahabatan yang sangat indah ha?" Satu dari mereka mengolok-olok Aomine. Tapi silahkan saja, Aomine tidak peduli._

"_Terima atau tidak?" tawar Aomine._

_Mereka tertawa bersamaan. "Kau meremehkan kami, bocah." Dan segera setelah salah satu dari mereka menyelesaikan kalimat itu, satu tendangan mendarat di tulang rusuk Aomine. Aomine mendesis. Pukulan di rahang bawahnya, tendangan di tulang keringnya._

_Tubuh Aomine sampai mati rasa. Aomine tidak bisa menghitung berapa lama dia di pukuli. Yang dia dengar sebelum melihat gelap adalah teriakan Kagami._

_Ketika Aomine sadar, matahari sudah tenggelam dan kepalanya berbaring di paha Kagami. Dia pingsan. Itu yang Aomine simpulkan._

_Mereka berdiam diri selama entah hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Tapi ketika Aomine sudah tidak tahan dengan senyap, dia berkata._

"_Maaf."_

_Aomine menunggu. Tapi Kagami tidak menjawab apapun. Dia bahkan tidak menatap Aomine._

"_Maaf." Kata Aomine lagi. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit ketika berbicara. Tapi dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum Kagami menjawabnya. _

_Hanya kata maaf yang Aomine ucapkan berulang-ulang. Ucapan maaf tanpa gema yang semakin lama semakin memelan karena tenggorokannya tercekat._

"_Ma—"_

"_Diam." Potong Kagami akhirnya, membuat kata Maaf dari Aomine terpotong. Aomine menggeleng. Ketika Aomine ingin berkata Maaf lagi, sesuatu jatuh di pipinya._

_Itu adalah air mata Kagami._

_Kagami menangis._

_Hati Aomine sakit ketika memikirkan dia yang membuat Kagami mengalami semua ini. Aomine bangkit, menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit dan memeluk Kagami sambil meminta maaf berulang-ulang kali. Beratus kali kalau perlu._

_Bahu Kagami bergetar di pelukan Aomine._

"_Kagami, maaf." Kata Aomine dengan suara yang mulai serak. "Maaf."_

_Aomine bisa merasakan gelengan kepala Kagami di dadanya. "Jangan begitu lagi." Kata Kagami dengan suara parau. Aomine mengangguk, berjanji sambil memeluk Kagami lebih erat._

"_Jangan meninggalkanku lagi." Kata Kagami. Dada Aomine seperti dihantam sesuatu. Lalu dia mengangguk lagi._

"_Tidak akan." Jawab Aomine. Dia melepas pelukannya dan mengecup puncak kepala Kagami._

_Kagami gemetar._

_Aomine mengusap air mata Kagami untuk kemudian mengecupnya lembut di bibir._

_._

"Kau selalu bilang andai saja aku lebih muda darimu kan?" Kagami bertanya ketika angin berhembus pelan diantara mereka. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di sisi kiri lapangan, spot yang sama ketika Aomine menciumnya untuk pertama kali dua tahun lalu.

"Iya." Kata Aomine, "Setiap kita tidur bareng kau selalu protes karena jadi _bottom_ melulu kan? Kau bilang yang lebih muda yang harusnya dibawah lah, apa lah. " Kata Aomine membuka camilan kemasan yang baru mereka beli di _konbini_ terdekat dan menawarkannya ke Kagami.

Kagami mendengus. "_Pervert bastard!_"

Aomie tertawa. "Kenyataan, Kagami. Meskipun cuma dua puluh sembilan hari, tetap saja kau yang lebi tua. Kadang aku khawatir kau tidak benar-benar rela jadi _bottom_. Makanya aku bilang, seandainya aku lebih tua darimu. Aku bisa jadi _Top_ sesukaku tanpa kawatir kau rela atau tidak."

"Iya, makanya kau bodoh." Celetuk Kagami, mengambil sejumput _snack_ yang baru dibuka Aomine lantas memakannya.

"Hah?" Aomine tidak terima.

"Aku bilang, kau bodoh."

"Apa sih?"

Kagami menghela nafasnya, lalu menatap Aomine. Sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan. "Ini bukan soal posisi, Aomine." Katanya. "Mau _bottom_ kek, mau _Top_ kek. Aku tidak peduli asal itu dengan orang yang benar-benar aku inginkan."

"Tapi kau selalu membawa-bawa umur."

"_I_tu karena aku malu pada diriku sendiri." Kata Kagami, lalu memilih untuk menatap kearah lain sambil memakan _snack_ nya mencoba _stay cool_. "Kau lebih muda dariku tapi selalu kau yang bergerak duluan. Ciuman pertama kita, _Sex_ pertama kita, selalu kau yang memberiku sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa diam saja. Sebagai laki-laki aku juga punya harga diri,"

Aomine _speechless_.

"Uh, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan hadiah ulang tahunku? Apa aku boleh dapat hadiahku sekarang?" tanya Aomine. Kagami berdehem.

"Yeah." Jawab Kagami. Tubuh Kagami terlihat tegang. Tapi kemudian setelah menghela nafas, membuangnya beberapa kali, dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya—yang tentu saja membuat Aomine tertawa geli, Kagami menghadapnya lagi.

Dia merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan kotak beludru biru dan membukanya. Disana ada dua cincin putih berkilau dengan ukiran A&K di permukaannya.

"_No way_." Mata Aomine melebar.

"_Yes way_." Komentar Kagami.

"Sial, kau melamarku duluan!" Aomine tidak terima.

"Seperti yang kubilang, aku bukan perempuan dan aku masih punya harga diri. Kalau aku menunggumu punya uang dulu untuk membeli cincin, kita keburu tua." kata Kagami lagi seolah perkataannya adalah hal paling wajar sedunia. Dia lalu mengambil satu cincin dan memandang jari Aomine. "Jadi?"

Aomine menyeringai dan terkekeh sejenak. Sebelum kemudian mengambil satu cincin yang masih ada di kotak beludru.

"Okay. Kita tunangan. Lalu menikah di Amerika kalau lulus nanti." Putus Aomine membuat perut Kagami geli.

Tidak ada yang lebih ajaib dari malam itu.

Sebagian orang mungkin memimpikan dilamar dengan proses romantis yang tidak akan pernah sanggup mereka lupakan seumur hidup. Tapi Aomine dan Kagami punya cara sendiri untuk membuat malam mereka spesial.

"_Thanks_, Kagami. _You're the best_!" Aomine mengecup pipi Kagami.

"_Yeah I am_." Kagami tertawa.

"Dan terimakasih sudah menungguku." Kata Aomine lagi.

"Menunggumu?"

"Kau lahir duluan ke dunia kan? Kau hidup dua puluh sembilan hari tanpaku. Jadi terimakasih sudah menungguku untuk lahir."

Kagami mengeraskan tawanya. "Yeah, tentu. Itu Duapuluh Sembilan hari paling sepi selama aku hidup di dunia."

"Hell yes, Bakagami. Teruskan percakapan ini dan kita akan jadi pasangan paling norak sedunia."

"Oh, _we better_."

.

OWARI

.

Kirio's Note

Untuk kalian, dan the birthday-guy, Aomine Daiki.

Dedicated for all of AoKaga-shipper di fandom Kurobasu Indo. baik Author, Reader, Silent Reader, atau kombinasi dari tiga hal itu. You know who you are ;) Untuk semua AoKaga-shipper or Laskar AoKaga, tetap semangat menyebarkan virus AoKaga, girls. Karena kita teman seperjuangan. We are one! We are big family! *mulai menggila*

PS. Honestly ini semacam sekuel dari Walking in The Light sih (maunya) tapi ternyata bisa berdiri sendiri.


End file.
